Digimon Tamers: Homecoming
by Frozen Phoenix
Summary: Ryo Akiyama discusses leaving the Digital World, Ruki's determination and his seeing his parents especially his father once again. *Sequel to A Legend Speaks*


A/N: Here's yet another Ryo centric fic. In order to understand this story, you should probably read A Legend Speaks first. This story takes place immediately after it. As for the whole Ryo/Ruki thing, I don't really support it, but it is common in the show (especially in episode 50 and 51) and since I try to stay true to the character in my first person reflection fics, I'm not going to change things. As for Ryo's relationship with his father, I've only seen up to episode 42, so anything I write is really based upon my impression of him and that's it. I hope you enjoy the story. 

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Digimon is the property of Toei Animation and of Bandai_ (I should just find a way to program that into my computer) 

Homecoming

By Frozen Phoenix

I've returned. After ten months of fighting and traveling the Digital World, I've finally returned back to my home. I only wish it were under better circumstances. The fact that I finally came home because a computer program on a rampage was trying to destroy the Digital World wasn't really a hit with my parents. 

My name is Ryo Akiyama, though most digimon Tamers know me as the Legendary Tamer. To everyone else, it's just Ryo. 

As I previously mentioned, I've been traversing the Digital World with my partner, Cyberdramon. He's the main reason that I stayed in the Digital World for so long. I just couldn't bring him home with me. It really isn't his fault, it's just that his powers are so strong, that if let loose in the Real World, he could do some serious damage. 

I'd talk about him more, but I'm afraid that's another story. 

When D-Reaper overwhelmed me and the rest of the Tamers, our only alternative was to leave the Digital World. But with D-Reaper's interference, that was easier said than done. And of course when we found out that we only had forty minutes to get to a rendezvous point for something called the Ark, our means of escape, Ruki Makino and her digimon Renamon decided to go off on their own. 

I swear Ruki can be so stubborn sometimes! Here we were running out of time and she decides to take a side trip. And when we tried to convince her to stay, she still wouldn't listen. I know that she and Renamon were worried about their friend Impmon, but if she didn't get on the Ark when it arrived, then they would be trapped in the Digital World with no way to get home. And with D-Reaper ready to eliminate everything in its path, they wouldn't stand a chance on their own against it.  

But she still wouldn't listen. I respect Ruki's abilities as a Tamer, but it's her determination that really impresses me. Before we found out about the Ark, she and Renamon were willing to jump down a deep cavern to fight D-Reaper, so I really shouldn't have been surprised. 

Both Ruki and Renamon left and the rest of the Tamers, Cyberdramon and I waited for the Ark to come. I won't lie and say that I wasn't nervous about everything, the thought of going home made me pretty uneasy. And I wasn't even thinking about the fact that I was taking Cyberdramon back with me. 

The night that I left home was pretty normal. I know that's probably what my parents thought. I can't imagine what it was like for them to wake up the next morning and find me gone. I mean, what was I supposed to do? I couldn't leave them a note saying that I was going to an alternate world in order to help creatures made of computer data. Not only would they have not believed it, they probably would have had me committed too.

My parents definitely aren't bad parents; almost anyone would have had trouble believing a story like that, especially my father. He's a very practical person and can be demanding as well. But I've always felt that I knew what to expect from him and that he knew where we stood. But I guess worrying and waiting for me to come back changed him. I can't help feeling as though I've disappointed him.

It seemed like it took forever for the Ark to arrive. And when it did we were all worried. Neither Ruki nor Renamon had returned and Takato said that if we didn't get on the Ark when it arrived on the track, it would leave without us and we wouldn't get another chance.

When the Ark began to leave, Takato was still outside of it waiting for Ruki. He began running to catch it, and we all reached out our hands to grab him, except for Juri. When that didn't work, we formed a human chain to try and reach him. But it was still no use. And when he and Culumon fell, I'm sure I wasn't the only one who thought that they and Ruki were becoming permanent residents of the Digital World. 

But suddenly Ruki appeared riding Kyuubimon with Impmon beside her. I should have known that she wouldn't let herself get trapped. She grabbed Takato and Culumon and they all began chasing the Ark, trying to catch up. She then slashed a speed card, which sent Kyuubimon almost right at the Ark. All five of them finally managed to climb in, and after all that trouble, we were on our way back to the Real World.

I had no idea what to expect when I saw my parents, my father especially. I just never thought that I would get the reaction that I did. 

My father was so cold to me. He didn't even speak to yell or talk to me at all. He was just… there. I suppose that I deserved it. I had after all, abandoned both him and my mother, without giving them any reason or excuse and then suddenly come back because I was in trouble. I must have seemed so ungrateful in both my parents' eyes. 

I was just so lucky that Cyberdamon de-evolved in the Ark to his Child form Monodramon. My parents and I are having enough problems, and having a cybernetic dragon annihilating parts of West Shinjuku is something that we really don't need. Right now, I'm just not sure of what to do. I want to talk to them, to tell them of everything that I've accomplished, becoming the Legendary Tamer isn't really something to be taken lightly, but I'm really not sure where to start.

And that's not all that's bothering me. I have a feeling that something's happening, that our troubles with D-Reaper aren't really over. Maybe it's the instincts of a warrior or maybe I'm just being paranoid. I honestly hope that my feelings are wrong. 

Even when Renamon went Ultimate she wasn't able to stop D-Reaper. The power of the four Sovereigns also meant nothing to D-Reaper, making it seem as though it's invincible. But if D-Reaper really is out there, waiting for us, then the Tamers and I will have to face it. Because if we can't stop it, then it won't matter if my parents are disappointed in me, D-Reaper will destroy them and everything else that gets in its path. 

As the Legendary Tamer, I've become the best at the Digimon Card Game, become a Tamer, mastered the King Device card and defeated anyone that's challenged me. I just hope that I'm ready for this. 

The End 


End file.
